


World of Pure Imagination

by IncendiaGlacies



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Imaginary Friends, RipFic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 18:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies
Summary: “Gideon?” Rip continued to stare in disbelief. He was a perfectly grown man, and yet there was no doubt that his imaginary friend from when he was a child, was standing right in front of him.





	World of Pure Imagination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentMaryMargaretSkitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/gifts).



> After a very long spell of writer’s block I stole agentmarymargaretskitz idea (thank you!!) and drew some inspiration from Drop Dead Fred. Enjoy!

_Come with me_   
_And you'll be_   
_In a world of pure imagination_   
_Take a look_   
_And you'll see_   
_Into your imagination_

_\--_

Rip sighed as he trudged up the stairs. He knew he should have just said no when his mother insisted he stay for the summer. But she had been worried about him ever since he had lost Miranda the past year, and with Jonas visiting Miranda’s parents, she hadn’t wanted him to be alone. Rip knew she meant well, but it was so hard to be in his old childhood home again. To think of how much had changed, he had grown up, gotten married, had a son, lost his wife, and somehow he still ended up back here.

As he sat on his old bed, he considered his options, which really, there were none. Life would never be the same without Miranda. Rip groaned and laid back fully on the bed when something caught his eye on the bookshelf. He got up and pulled an old plastic box from the top shelf. It was dusty and a bit bent up, but still brightly coloured green and pink. Rip chuckled to himself as he remembered being little and playing with the old crank, the pop out toy always scared him.

Slowly he started to turn the crank, listening to the tinny music resonating from the box. Rip hummed along to the music, he would be ready this time for the surprise. Except as he wound up the box and the song came to the climax, nothing happened. Absolutely nothing. Rip stared at it, shaking it around. Well, that was a letdown.

“Bollocks, stupid thing must be broken,” Rip muttered.

“Well try turning it upside down again, I’m sure that will work.”

Rip gasped at the voice which was most definitely not his mother. Sitting on his bed was a beautiful woman, smiling at him. Rip’s eyes widened as he pressed his body against the bookshelf.

“What’s wrong?” she asked worriedly as she stepped forward to him, “Are you not happy to see me, Rip?”

Rip scrunched his eyes shut, “Oh god, it’s finally happened. I’ve lost it. I’ve completely lost it.”

“Well, between you and me, I think that happened a while ago. Don’t you?” she teased.

Rip pressed his palms against his eyes, “This isn’t happening. You’re not real, you’re not real!”

“Stop that,” she scolded, “I am real as you need me to be.” Rip continued to shake his head at her. Finally, she huffed and pinched his hand.

“Ow!” Rip glared at the woman in front of him.

“There, you see? Undeniable proof that I am back and real,” she said loftily.

Rip stared at her slack jawed as he whispered, “Gideon?”

“Hello again, Rip,” Gideon smiled. Rip continued to stare in disbelief. He was a perfectly grown man, and yet there was no doubt that his imaginary friend from when he was a child, was standing right in front of him.

* * *

 

“Gideon, we’re going to get in trouble!”

“Now Michael, have I ever gotten you into trouble?” Gideon admonished the little boy, “Now come on, don’t you want some chocolate?”

“Yes,” he nodded, “But they said we’re not supposed to.”

“Well why do we have to listen to them?” Gideon asked.

“Because they’re adults,” Michael said in a hushed whisper, “And they said we can’t go out past our bedtime.”

“Oh right,” Gideon nodded along, “Well, I’m tall like an adult, right? So what I say should count too, shouldn’t it?” Michael tilted his head and nodded, it seemed like sound logic to the eight year old. “Brilliant,” Gideon said, “Onwards to the kitchen, my fine Captain!” Michael laughed and grabbed her hand as they tiptoed into the kitchen.

“Now then, there’s chocolate in the pantry and ice cream in the freezer. What do you say?” Gideon asked.

“Ice cream!” Michael cheered.

Gideon pressed a finger to her lips and shushed him, “Alright then. Go grab the chocolates out of the pantry. I’ll get the ice cream since you’re too little.”

“One day I’m going to be bigger than you,” Michael pouted.

“Oh no, no, no!” Gideon shook her head dramatically, “We can’t have that, if you’re bigger than me then you’re grown up. That’s a terrible thing to do. You don’t ever want to do that. Grow up, be serious – boring! No, you stay little.”

Michael giggled at her, “Okay, Gideon.” Then he ran off to get the chocolates as she requested. Ten minutes later and the two were gorging themselves on the sugary treats. Michael was digging the ice cream out with a scoop and Gideon was happily munching away on a chocolate bar and crinkling the wrappers. “Gideon, can you keep a secret?” Michael asked suddenly.

“Of course I can,” Gideon’s eyes sparkled with delight, “I am the best secret keeper there is!”

“Cross your heart,” Michael instructed solemnly. Gideon nodded and crossed her heart. “Pinky swear?” he asked as he held out his pinky. She wrapped her pinky around his little one and they shook on it.

“Shall we seal it with a kiss as well?” Gideon asked.

“Ew, no!” Michael scrunched his face in disgust.

“Good point. You’re a boy, so you probably have cooties anyways,” she teased as she poked his cheek. Michael laughed and pushed her hand away.

“Okay Gideon, here’s my secret,” Michael whispered. He waved her closer to him and Gideon made a show of looking around the room for any eavesdroppers before leaning in as well. “I don’t like the name Michael. If I ever get adopted, I’m going to change it.”

“Really?” Gideon asked, “Well, Michael is very boring. Too normal. We should make a list of possible names.”

“Matthew?” he asked. Gideon shook her head. “Zeke?” Gideon scrunched up her face no. “How about Alex?” That was also a no. “Well what are your ideas?”

“Booster?” Gideon asked. Michael gave her an unimpressed look. “Well alright then, Skeets?”

“No, Gideon! I need a proper name!” Michael admonished her.

“Well my name is Gideon – you could have that if you like?” she offered.

Michael shook his head, “It’s a girl’s name. You’re a girl and your name’s Gideon. I’m not taking it. Besides, then it would be confusing who we’re talking about.”

“That’s a very good point,” Gideon nodded seriously, “How about Rex? It sounds like a dinosaur!”

Michael hummed, “I don’t know…what about Ripley?”

Gideon tilted her head, “Better make it Rip. Less to remember that way, and it sounds more like a dinosaur.”

Michael laughed at her, “Alright. I’m gonna be called Rip from now on!”

“Well it’s very nice to meet you, Rip,” Gideon said happily before pressing a chocolate into the little boy’s hand.

* * *

 

“I have lost it,” Rip continued to mutter to himself as he made his way to the kitchen and turned on the lights. Sadly, that didn’t make the specter disappear.

“Would you stop saying that?” Gideon huffed as she followed him, “And when did you get so tall? You used to be small! Needed me to hold you up and open the cabinet doors.”

Rip turned and glared at her, “I am an adult now, I grew up. It happens.”

“What, even to you?” Gideon stared at him aghast.

“Yes even to me!” Rip snapped at her. He turned his eyes skyward and counted backwards from ten. “I am not having an argument with my imaginary friend because that would definitely point to me having some sort of psychotic meltdown.”

“Yes because I’m sure that’s what the telling sign would be,” Gideon said sarcastically as she took a seat at the counter.

Rip stared at her, “Right, I need a drink. A very, very strong drink.” He turned around and grabbed the decanter and poured himself some whiskey into a glass.

“You can’t have that!” Gideon scolded, “It’s for adults.”

“Which despite your presence, we’ve established I already am one,” Rip reminded her, “So yes, Gideon. I’m having a drink.” Gideon crossed her arms in challenge and Rip merely shrugged and downed his drink.

“When you were little you wanted ice cream, I see your tastes have changed,” Gideon said.

Rip closed his eyes and moaned, “You’re still here. Why are you still here?”

“I’m here because you need me,” Gideon answered. She dropped out of her chair and walked around the counter to him, grabbing the glass and pouring herself a drink in it. She winced as she swallowed, “Oh, that’s horrid. How do you drink that?”

“It’s an acquired taste,” Rip said drily.

“My, someone likes big words now,” Gideon pressed the glass into his hands, “Does your mother still keep chocolates in the left drawer?”

“Yes,” Rip answered as she already wandered in that direction. “And keep it down will you? You’ll wake her up.” He sighed then, “And I might as well be talking to myself. You’re not real.”

“Did we not already discuss I am very much real?” Gideon arched an eyebrow at him before stuffing her mouth with chocolate.

“You are my imaginary friend,” Rip said slowly, “I have not seen you since I was a teenager-”

“I remember,” Gideon said harshly.

Rip recoiled at her tone, “And I am an adult now. I don’t understand what – I should call a doctor. Clearly my mental state is not what it should be and-”

“There’s no need for that,” Gideon pushed his phone away, “I told you, I’m here because you need me. I told you before I left the last time, I’ll always be here for you.”

“You are a figment of my imagination-”

“I highly doubt that,” Gideon snorted. “You’re all tall now. Grown up, suit and tie,” she rolled her eyes as she tugged at his clothes, “Very, very boring. You wouldn’t have the imagination to dream me up even if you wanted to.”

Rip swallowed and stepped back from her, tightly asking, “How do I get rid of you?”

“I’ll go when it’s time for me to go,” Gideon smiled, “But right now, you need me. And I am here for you, whether you like it or not.”

* * *

 

“So what shall we do first?” Gideon asked as she bounced on Rip’s new bed, “We could slide down the staircase. Or make brownies – I love chocolate!”

Rip shook his head, “No, Gideon. We already lied today. If we get into more trouble, Mary’s not going to want me.”

Gideon frowned as the boy buried his head into his pillow. “Hey, that’s not true,” Gideon pulled at his blankets, “I think Mary likes you lots. And I like her too.”

“I don’t want to have to leave again,” Rip whispered, “I like it here. And you’re going to mess it up like you always do!”

“I mess it up?” Gideon asked angrily, “I do not! None of those homes were right for you anyways! But Mary is. Here, I’ll prove it!”

“Gideon, no!” Rip sat up straight in his bed and tried to stop her. But it was too late, Gideon grabbed the wire of the night lamp and pulled. It fell to the floor with a crash and shattered. Rip heard the footsteps thundering through the hall before the door even opened.

“Michael, are you alright?” Mary came in. She looked at the ground with the shattered glass and put her hands on her hips, “What happened?”

“It wasn’t my fault!” Rip tried to explain, “It fell but it wasn’t me. It was Gideon!”

“And who is Gideon?” Mary asked. Rip’s eyes darted beside her where Gideon was standing and mimicking Mary’s pose.

“She’s my friend. She’s just invisible,” Rip said quietly. This was stupid, no adult ever believed him and now Mary was going to get rid of him too.

“Oh, and why did your friend make a mess like this? That wasn’t very nice of her,” Mary said softly.

The young boy looked at her in confusion. “No, it wasn’t,” Rip agreed, “I told her not to, but she thinks you won’t get mad.” Rip sighed, “I’m sorry. No one believes me anyways, I’ll be ready to leave tomorrow.”

“Leave? Why would you do that?” Mary asked as she sat on his bed next to him, “Michael, I asked you to come live with me. I’m not going to return you just because of one little thing.”

“But you will eventually,” Rip muttered.

“But I don’t want to,” Mary said just as kindly, “I’ve been rather lonely myself over here, so I want you here.”

“You – you do?” Rip asked wide-eyed.

“I really, really do,” Mary promised as she pulled him into her arms. Behind her, Gideon cooed over the sight.

“Um Mary,” Rip started timidly, “There’s something else you should know.” He pushed her aside gently and pulled out a bag from under the bed, opening it to reveal silverware. “Gideon and I were playing pirates earlier, and she said if we couldn’t find gold then silver would work. And this was all we could find.”

“Tattle tale!” Gideon accused as she crossed her arms.

“Oh is that so?” Mary asked, “So when I asked you earlier what happened to all the silverware in the house and you said you didn’t know…”

“I didn’t want you to be mad at me.”

“I see, and this was Gideon’s idea, now was it?” Mary asked. Rip nodded again. “Oh, is she here?” Rip nodded and pointed her out. “Alright then,” Mary turned to where Rip was pointing, “Now, Gideon, while I appreciate the sudden enthusiasm for pillaging, could you please not take the silverware, we need to eat with it. I suppose I should be grateful you didn’t take my jewelry too.”

Rip looked at Gideon who sighed and gave him a thumbs up. Rip turned back to Mary, “She agreed. Thank you, Mary.”

“Of course, my dear,” Mary said as she kissed his forehead and pulled him in for another hug, “You know, I wouldn’t be opposed to you calling me ‘Mother’ someday.” Rip squeezed her harder then.

“There, you see?” Gideon said as she sat on the bed and watched the scene, “You were worried for nothing. Mary is different and wonderful. I think we’re going to like it here.”

* * *

 

“Michael, are you sure you’re alright? You’ve been awfully quiet these past few days,” Mary commented over breakfast.

“Perfectly fine, Mother,” Rip assured as he watched Gideon waltz around the table, “Everything is fine.” Other than the fact his current mental state was questionable given that he had been seeing his imaginary friend for the past few days.

“Well in that case would you mind running some errands for me?”

“I would, I just don’t think I’m really ready to go out much, really,” Rip said softly. He didn’t want to go out and face the world and hear the never-ending condolences over Miranda. He got enough of that at the funeral and dealing with life with Jonas. He came here to escape.

“You would make a poor old woman do it?”

Rip snorted, “Mother, that would be a much better guilt trip if I didn’t know you for the formidable woman that you are.” Behind him, Gideon slapped his shoulder. “Ow!” Mary gave him a look as she got up from the table. “I just thought I got bitten by a mosquito is all,” he said. Mary nodded slowly and turned away while Rip glared at Gideon.

“What, did you forget all your manners when you grew up?” Gideon demanded, “Mary asked you to run errands!”

Before Rip could argue with her, his mother spoke up again, “Michael, I’m going out then. I’ll be back later. If you could at least do the dishes, dear?”

“Of course, Mother,” Rip promised as his mother left.

Gideon’s arms snaked around his shoulders as she leaned against him from behind, “She really is wonderful, isn’t she?”

Rip pulled her hands off him and walked over to the kitchen sink, “Yes. She is. Mother’s been great with everything ever since-” he cut himself off, unable to finish the sentence.

“Ever since what?” Gideon asked softly as she walked towards him. Rip stayed silent and focused on his work. Gideon huffed, “Oh come on, Rip. You haven’t said anything to me in days. Give me something to work with here!”

Rip sighed and leaned against the counter, “I was married.”

“Married?” Gideon started gagging, the act made Rip chuckle. “Well what do you mean married? I mean did she have her cooties shot, did you have to kiss her?”

Rip surprised himself by the loud laugh he gave. He shook his head at her theatrics, “I did kiss her. And do you know what? I really enjoyed it.”

Gideon gasped and placed a hand to her forehead, “Oh I think I feel faint!” Rip rolled his eyes at her. She smiled at him, the kind of smile that meant she was up to something.

“Gideon, what are you doing?” Rip asked worriedly.

“Oh nothing,” Gideon sang back innocently. She ran back to the breakfast table and grabbed his jacket, pulling out his wallet.

“Gideon, no, stop that!” Rip yelled at her.

“Oh is this her?” Gideon asked as she pulled out a picture. It was of the three of them, Rip, Miranda, and Jonas at the beach. One of his favourite memories. “Oh Rip, she’s so pretty!”

“Yes, she is. Now give it back!” he grabbed the photo out of her hands and held it over her head as she jumped for it. “Oh this is fun now that I’m the taller one,” he teased her.

“Oh, growing up has sucked the fun right out of you,” Gideon complained as she leaned against him, “So what happened? Why isn’t your wife here with you?”

Rip inhaled sharply, “She – she died. Miranda died. Car accident. She’s – she’s not here anymore.” It felt like it was the first time he was saying the words out loud. He swallowed the lump in his throat and looked away, waiting for the consolations.

“Who’s the little boy in the picture with you?” Gideon asked instead.

Rip looked at her in surprise, “Jonas, my son. He’s visiting his other grandparents now, so it’s just me.”

“Jonas, huh?” Gideon mused, “It’s a nice name. Not as good as Rex though.”

“Ah, well perhaps you’ll like his middle name better. Jonas Gideon Hunter,” Rip recited the full name.

Gideon looked at him in surprise, “You named him after me?”

Rip shrugged, “Miranda wanted something unique. It was the first name that came to mind.” He looked around at the kitchen, “Come on then, if you’re going to stay you might as well help out.”

“Ugh, chores, you know I don’t like them!” Gideon grumbled as he pulled her into the kitchen. “Hey Rip,” Gideon singsonged. Rip looked up from loading the dishwasher to see Gideon holding out the water sprayer.

His eyes widened, “Gideon, don’t you dare-” He was suddenly hit by a deluge of water as Gideon laughed at him. Rip grabbed the nozzle from her hands and turned it on her, listening to her laughter turned shrieking. “Do you give up?”

“Yes, yes, alright. I surrender to the mighty, and ever victorious Captain Hunter!” Gideon said with her hands up in surrender.

Rip smirked and turned off the water, “Thought you might.” He looked around at the mess they had made and turned back to see Gideon smiling at him. “What?” he asked in confusion.

“There you are,” Gideon said as she stepped forward and straightened his shirt, “I was worried I lost you. For good. You can still smile, Rip Hunter. And if you can smile, you can be happy.”

“Maybe so. I don’t think I’ve laughed this much in a while,” Rip admitted. He put down the sprayer and stepped even closer, engulfing her in a hug. “I missed you, Gideon.”

“Well, now I’m back,” Gideon said. Rip smiled at her as she pulled away when something caught his eye.

“Where did you find this?” he asked as he touched the bracelet on her wrist, “I thought I lost it. Years ago.”

“What? My friendship bracelet you gave me? It’s mine, I even wrote my name on it, see?” Gideon touched it reverently, “I told you I was keeping it.”

“Yeah but you-”

“You what?” Gideon asked him threateningly.

Rip shook his head, realizing that she wouldn’t like an explanation of ‘you’re not real’. “You should help me with the dishes, properly this time,” he said instead.

“Aye, aye, Captain Hunter,” Gideon gave him a mock salute.

* * *

 

“Oh there you are! I was getting bored, you’re late!” Gideon complained as Rip walked into the bedroom. The surly teenager dropped his backpack on the table and continued to face away from Gideon. She followed him around, “Well come on then! What do you say, we should go bike riding. The weather is perfect and-”

“Stop!”

Gideon stepped back and watched him carefully. “What’s wrong?” Gideon asked as Rip pressed his hands to his eyes.

“You’re not – you’re not real,” Rip said.

“Well don’t be rude,” Gideon scoffed, “You can see me, can’t you? Touch me? Of course I’m real.”

“No, you’re not,” Rip shook his head and wandered over to his desk. He picked up the old box and looked back at her, “You’re just an imaginary friend. And I’m too old for you.”

“Well now you’ve just hurt my feelings. I don’t like you anymore and I’m not talking to you until you say you’re sorry,” Gideon pouted and crossed her arms as she sat on the bed. She forcefully looked away, waiting for his apology. And she continued to wait. She looked back at the boy who was staring at the box, “Rip?”

“You’re not real.”

“Rip, this is getting silly now,” Gideon walked over to him and tried to put a hand on his arm, only for him to step out of reach.

“I am not a child anymore, I don’t need you,” Rip said, “So just go away. Go away!”

“Rip, Rip, stop it!” Gideon yelled at him. He wasn’t listening though, he grabbed the box and tried to break off the crank. And when that didn’t work he simply threw it against the wall. “Rip!”

“Get out of my head!” Rip yelled.

“Okay, okay. Just please calm down,” Gideon begged. Rip took a few deep breaths, halfheartedly kicking the box. Gideon winced as he did so. She put her hands on his arms, “I suppose you are all grown now. You don’t need me anymore.”

“I don’t.”

“Right,” Gideon wiped at her eyes, “Oh look, you really have made me cry now.” Rip swallowed roughly and stared blankly at the wall. She wasn’t real. “Okay, you want me to go, I’ll go.” She touched her bracelet, “I’m keeping this though, from my bestest and favouritist friend-”

“Those aren’t real words,” Rip muttered.

“Yes, you seem to be the expert on real and fantasy, now don’t you,” Gideon said harshly. Rip gave no response. Gideon sighed and held his hand, “I know you’re mad right now, and that’s alright. I forgive you anyways. Just know this, if you ever need me, I’ll be here. Now, close your eyes and count down from three. And I’ll be gone, I promise. I’ll miss you, Rip.”

Rip huffed but did as he was told, “Three…two…one…Gideon?” When he opened his eyes he was alone. No one but him. “Gideon?” he called again but there was no response. He sighed and picked up the old box, placing it on top of his bookshelf. He was too old for silly little games anyways.

* * *

 

“You know you aren’t finished yet.”

“Were you always this nagging?” Rip questioned, “I’m working on it. Just taking a break is all. Gardening is hard work, Gideon.”

“Says the man lazing about,” Gideon teased. Rip let out a small laugh and placed his head back in her lap as she ran her fingers through his hair. “It was nice of you to help Mary out around the house.”

Rip snorted, “If I didn’t you would have lectured me. You’re getting good at that.”

Gideon had somehow taken it upon herself to annoy Rip as much as she could these days. Blasting music until he got out of bed, insisting he dance with her until there was a smile on his face. She had taken to holding his hand whenever they were out running errands for his mother. She would lean against him and whisper ridiculous assumptions about the people around them. Rip often times found himself leaning against her for support and laughing under his breath. Sometimes they even made it out to the park and Gideon would ask him about Jonas and he would find himself talking about his son, and even Miranda. It didn’t hurt as much when he talked to Gideon about it. He could have sworn some of the children saw Gideon though, the way they would wave and laugh whenever she made her silly faces.

“Well it’s a beautiful day outside! The sun is shining, the birds are literally singing, your mother made you lemonade. It’s a perfect day! You shouldn’t be inside, working at a stuffy and boring job. Remember how we used to live for days like this? We would go out-”

“And go treasure hunting,” Rip finished, “Yes, I remember. It was fun, and you always knew just where the treasure was hidden.”

“I have a way with maps.”

“Yes you do,” Rip agreed easily. He stayed silent for a few minutes contemplating his next words. Gideon gave him his space to think, even though she knew something was wrong. Finally he managed to say it, “I’m sorry.”

“What for?” Gideon asked with a frown.

“For sending you away, when I did. How I did,” Rip swallowed, “It was childish of me.”

Gideon smiled and continued stroking his hair, “You were young. You were angry with what the world told you and took it out on me. And like I said then, I forgive you.”

Rip touched her bracelet as he slowly sat up to face her, “You came back though. You kept your promise and came back.”

“Of course I did. Have you ever known me to break a promise or lie to you? Never, Rip. I’ll always be here, whenever you need me.”

“Thank you,” Rip said as he pressed his forehead against hers.

Gideon smiled as she pulled away, “Oh, I have a present for you!” She pulled out a small gift wrapped box, complete with a bow on it. She pressed it into his hands, excitedly shouting, “Open it! Open it! Open it!”

“Alright, alright. I’m opening it,” Rip laughed at her enthusiasm. He tore the wrapping apart as Gideon clapped her hands at him, and pulled out a chain. “What’s this?” he asked in confusion.

“Silly, it’s a necklace,” Gideon rolled her eyes, “I thought you could put your ring on it.”

“Why would I do that?” Rip asked.

Gideon bit her lip and touched his wedding ring, “I don’t know if you noticed, but you always hesitate when you put it on in the morning. Like you’re not sure if you want to or not.”

“I – that’s not true,” Rip said. Gideon gave him a pointed look and he sighed, pulling his hand away and staring at his ring. “I never used to wear it much when she was alive, just didn’t feel like it. And then, after Miranda died, it felt like an insult to her memory to not wear it. But it also feels like a lie – because she’s gone now. And she’s not coming back and I didn’t wear it when she was around. So what does that make me? A man that honors and cherishes his wife when she’s dead but I couldn’t when she was alive?”

Gideon threw her arms around him and held him close, “Oh Rip. You know none of that is true. You loved her, and you still do.” She pulled away and looked at him closely as she cupped his face, “Think of the chain as a compromise. You can wear the ring on it. Keep her close to your heart still so you’ll always know how much you love her.”

“Gideon, I – I don’t know if I can,” Rip replied tearfully.

“Well there’s no pressure or timeline. It was just a thought. I was only trying to help. And besides, you’ll have my necklace and I’ll have your bracelet and we’ll match!” Gideon showed off her jewelry to him.

“Alright, can’t argue with logic like that,” Rip chuckled, “And thank you, Gideon.” He pulled the empty chain around his neck and tucked it under his shirt. Perhaps he would place the ring on it some other day. “Now, what do you say you help me with the gardening too? Mother wants a new flower bed, any suggestions?”

“I’m guessing you would say no to Venus flytraps?” Gideon asked innocently. Rip gave her an unimpressed look. “Fine then, I suppose we’ll have to go with roses, those are normal right? But we should make them different colours – orange and purple and pink!”

* * *

 

Michael huffed as he stared at the stupid box. He wasn’t scared, he wasn’t. He took the box in his hands and started turning the crank, listening to the music playing. And then as it got to the end, the lid flew off and a clown popped out. Michael screamed and dropped the box, running to hide under the bed.

“What are you doing under there?” a voice asked. Michael opened his eyes and saw a woman hanging upside down from his bed, looking at him.

“Nothing,” he whimpered, “What are you doing, you’re gonna get in trouble!”

“Am not!” she said as she dropped to the ground and sat next to him when he crawled out from under the bed, “They’d have to catch me first.”

“But you’re sitting right here!” Michael said.

“Yes, but you’re the only one that can see me, like a secret,” she pressed her finger to her lips.

Michael giggled, “I’m Michael.”

“My name is Gideon,” she smiled, “So what were you doing down there?”

Michael looked down, “Got scared. It’s a stupid toy anyways. I got last pick at the toy box today and ended up with it. I hate it.”

Gideon looked at the box on the floor and reached out to pick it up, “Hmm, well it doesn’t look too scary.”

“Well you’re not doing it right!” Michael said. He took the box from her and closed it properly. “Here you have to turn it.” Gideon gestured for him to do so, and he huffed and started turning the crank. He closed his eyes, just barely squinting at it when the song came to the climax. Once again the clown popped out and Michael screamed, throwing himself against Gideon.

“Hush now, it’s okay,” Gideon soothed as she rubbed his back, “You’re right. That’s not a nice toy at all. Let’s play something else. Oh, oh, let’s play pirates! I’ll even let you be Captain!”

Michael looked at her funnily, “But you’re a grownup!”

“Am not! Take that back!”

“Yes you are! You’re big like a grownup!”

“Am I? Well I’m not because I say so. Grownups are boring anyways! I’m never going to grow up!” Gideon insisted.

“Me neither,” Michael agreed.

“Excellent! No one should ever grow up. Tell your friends that too!” Gideon said. She watched as Michael’s face fell at her words. “Oh no, I didn’t mean to make you sad! What did I say?”

Michael shrugged as he sat on the floor, “Don’t have any friends. Everyone here is mean or already has friends. I get picked last and get all the bad toys. And no mommy or daddy ever wants me.”

“Well I’m your friend,” Gideon said. “I am because I say so. And there’s nothing you can do about it!”

“You’re my friend?” Michael asked suspiciously.

“I just said I was. Do you need your ears cleaned?” Gideon asked as she reached out for him and started to tickle him. Michael laughed and batted her hands away. “So, friends?” Gideon asked when the little boy had calmed down.

Michael got up suddenly and began digging around in a drawer. Finally, he came back and held out something for her. “Here, it’s a friendship bracelet. We had to make them in art class, but I had no one to give it to.”

“Oh for me!” Gideon gushed. Immediately she took the bracelet and put it on, admiring it in the light. “Oh I love it. So now it’s official now, right? We’re best friends.”

“Forever?” Michael asked scared.

“Well of course. You gave me the bracelet – there are no takebacks! Best friends forever. Cross my heart, hope to die,” Gideon said solemnly.

“Pinky swear too!” Michael said.

Gideon smiled as she locked pinkies with the little boy, “Pinky swear. We’re gonna be best friends forever.”

* * *

 

“There you are, I was wondering where you’d gone off to,” Rip smiled as he walked into his bedroom, toweling off his hair.

“You’re up early,” Gideon commented lightly.

“Hmm? Oh yes, well thought I’d make some breakfast for Mother. It seemed to be the least I could do considering all she’s done for me.” He put the towel down and shuffled around the room, reorganizing things here and there.

“So, any plans for today?” Gideon asked.

“Promised I would see Zari for lunch, since you’re the one that said I should make some more friends,” Rip gave her an annoyed look, “And I have to take my mother to a doctor’s appointment later on. But I was thinking we could go shopping later. I want to buy Jonas something while I’m still here.”

“I’m sure he’d love that,” Gideon smiled.

“I can’t wait for you to meet him. You’ll love him really. He’s a lot like Miranda – all adventurous and luckily has her sense of humor. But possibly my stubbornness,” Rip admitted as he pulled on his short jacket.

“That sounds lovely,” Gideon said quietly, “But I won’t be meeting Jonas.”

Rip stopped in his tracks, “What do you mean? Of course you are. I’ll be picking him up in a few days and-”

“I think you should sit down,” Gideon gestured to the bed.

“Gideon?” Rip asked worriedly as he took a seat. Gideon walked over and sat next to him, her hand smoothing away his hair. “You’re scaring me now.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to. But I won’t be staying,” Gideon told him kindly.

“What do you mean?” Rip asked in confusion, “You have to meet Jonas. And we had plans to take him to the fair. And Halloween costume ideas, Gideon.”

“And it sounds like so much fun! But Rip, do you remember what I said when I first got here? I’m only here for as long as you need me. And you don’t need me anymore. So now it’s time for me to go, there are other people I need to help.”

Rip shook his head, “No, no, Gideon, you can’t just leave.”

“I have to,” Gideon said, “You’ll always be my best friend though.”

“I bet you say that to all the kids,” Rip muttered.

“Maybe, but here’s something I don’t say. You’re my favourite, Rip. Always have been.”

“You can’t leave,” Rip repeated.

“Thought you wanted me gone? Your pesky little imaginary friend-”

“You’re real, you have to be,” Rip whispered.

“I am as real as you need me to be,” Gideon cupped his cheek.

“And I need you,” Rip insisted as he covered her hand, “Gideon, I need you. Please. I don’t – I don’t know how to be alone. I can’t.”

“Alone? Oh, Rip, you have never been alone. You have a mother and a son who love you very much and they will never stop. You have new friends, you can get out of bed, and you’re going out into the world again.”

“But it’s all because of you!”

“It’s because of you. You have always had the strength in you,” Gideon said, “You just needed some help finding it. And now that I’ve done that, my job is done and it’s time for me to leave.”

“I don’t know if I can,” Rip’s voice broke.

“You have to,” Gideon said sternly, “You have to keep living your life, Rip. Even with Miranda gone, you have to. You have to wake up, put a smile on your face, play some music, get out of the house, spend time with your son, meet new friends. That’s all life is, constant change. All you can do is go with it.”

“And you? You’ll be gone.”

“Oh Rip, just because you won’t see me anymore doesn’t mean I won’t be here.” Gideon took his hand and placed it over his heart, “I will always be here. Whenever you need me, I will be here.”

“Promise?”

“Cross my heart and hope to die,” Gideon said.

Rip held out his pinky, “Pinky swear too.”

Gideon locked her pinky with his, “Always.”

Rip brushed a tear off her cheek, “You’re crying again.” Though he couldn’t say he was entirely dry-eyed either. “How do I do this? How do I say goodbye to my best friend?”

“I’m always going to be your best friend,” Gideon promised. She pulled out the old box and placed it in his lap. “You do it properly, and promise to remember me this time. Just give me a kiss and say goodbye.”

“Okay, I love you, Gideon,” Rip said as he leaned into her, his forehead against hers, his hand tangled in her hair. And then he pressed his lips against hers.

“I love you too. Always.” Her voice was but a whisper and when he opened his eyes again she was gone. He could feel the coldness against his face and his cheeks were still damp, though he couldn’t tell for certain if it had been his tears or hers.

“Michael, is everything alright?”

Rip turned to see his mother standing at his doorway, “Of course, Mother. I’ll be right down, promise. Just need to take care of some things in here.” Mary nodded and made her way back out. Rip stared at the box in his hands, the near broken crank, the dent from where he had kicked it once. But the bright pink letters still stood out against the green box. His fingers ghosted across the name on the box, ‘Gideon’.

Curiously he turned the crank, listening to the music playing until it came to the end and a clown popped out. The sheer ridiculousness of it all brought a smile to his face. He closed it and got up to put the box away on the desk. Somewhere where he could always see it.

“Miss you already,” Rip whispered into the empty room, his fingers tracing her name one last time. Then he turned around, put a smile on his face, and walked out of the room. It was time to move on with his life.

* * *

 

_6 months later_

“Jonas, what did we say about running in the house?” Rip scolded his son.

“Oh let the boy do what he wants. I hardly get to see either of you enough as it is,” Mary said.

“You see us plenty, Mother,” Rip rolled his eyes. He continued to place ornaments on the Christmas tree and tried to ignore his mother’s stern look. “Jonas!”

“I’m here, Daddy.”

Rip looked up to see his son standing at the doorway, his hands behind his back, swaying innocently.

“Oh and what have you got there?” Rip asked as he walked over and kneeled in front of his son.

“A present,” Jonas said.

“A present, huh? For me?” Rip asked. Jonas nodded furiously. Rip laughed and ruffled his son’s hair. “Alright, well let’s see it.” He sat on the ground and pulled his son into his lap.

“I tried to wrap it myself,” Jonas explained disappointedly, “It doesn’t look as pretty as grandma’s.”

“I think it looks perfect,” Rip told him as he took the messily wrapped gift. “Besides, the best part of opening presents is tearing the wrapping paper. If it’s too pretty then no one will want to.”

Jonas laughed, “Open it, Daddy!”

“Alright, alright,” Rip said. He tore open the wrapping and pulled out a small picture. Hand drawn and framed. Rip swallowed the lump in his throat as he stared at it.

“Do you like it, Daddy?” Jonas asked. He began pointing to the picture, “See, here’s you and me. And Mommy in the middle. And our Christmas tree with the star on it. And there’s Grandma too!”

“I see,” Rip said thickly, “I absolutely love it. It’s beautiful. I’ll have grandma put it up on the tree.” He frowned at the picture then, “Jonas, who’s this over here?” Off to the corner was a small scribbled in person.

“That’s Gideon,”

“Gideon?” Rip asked as his heart fluttered.

“Yup. No one believes me, but she’s real. Even if they can’t see her,” Jonas pouted.

“I believe you,” Rip said instantly. He pulled Jonas close to him, “I’ll tell you a secret. She’s my best friend too. Give her my love, would you?”

Jonas laughed, “She says thank you. It was her idea to draw the picture, she said you would like it.”

“And I really, really do.”

“Grandma, will you put it up now?” Jonas ran over to Mary. Rip watched as Jonas and Mary tried to find the perfect place for the picture to go. His son was insistent that he should be the one to place it.

“It’s good to see you smiling again.”

“Yes, it feels good too,” Rip turned to his side to face his best friend, “It’s good to see you too.”

Gideon smiled, “I told you. I’ll always be here.” She looked over at his son, “After dinner, Jonas and I are going to fly across the Atlantic and try and find Amelia Earhart. We made plans.”

Rip laughed, “That sounds brilliant.”

“I thought so too. You should get back to your family,” she kissed his cheek before she disappeared again, “Don’t want to miss out on anything.”

“Daddy, what’s next?”

Rip looked up just in time to catch his son as he ran into his arms. “Oof,” Rip exclaimed as he fell back. Laughing, he answered, “Well next, I was thinking we’d clean up a bit. You can put the star up on the tree. And then I can make us some brownies.”

“Yay!” Jonas cheered as he hugged his father, “And I can help too, right?”

“I would love that, Jonas.”

“Yay! You’re the best daddy ever. I love you, Daddy,” Jonas said as he buried his face in Rip’s shirt.

“Well you’re the best son ever. I love you, Jonas,” Rip answered easily and honestly. He could have sworn for just a second he saw Gideon smiling at the two of them. “And I’ll even make some extra chocolatey ones for Gideon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments if you liked/hated/anything? Thank you!!!


End file.
